Akari Iguchi
is a classmate of Tomoki Kuroki in middle school and high school. Overview Akari is a close friend of Sayaka who has had a crush on Tomoki Kuroki since she was in middle school. She briefly comes to mistake Kotomi Komiyama as his sister. Personality Akari can be petty at times, at least when it comes to romance. When seeing her crush with another girl she may get jealous and try to out-do her potential "love rival." However, Akari is not cold-hearted and will not sabotage her rival just to get her way. Appearance Akari has a short pixie haircut depicted as black in the manga and as a dark brown in Episode 3 of the anime. As a high school student, she wears a headband. According to Chapter 88, she is either an A or a B cup. ''Anime'' *Season 1: Episode 3 ''Manga'' *Volume 03: Chapter 25 *Volume 05: Chapter 41 *Volume 08: Chapter 70.5 *Volume 09: Chapters 83, 86, 88 *Volume 10: Chapters 91, 94, 95, Omake *Volume 11: Chapters 101, 108 *Volume 12: Chapters 112, 113 *Volume 14: Chapters 141, 142 *Volume 15: Chapters 145, 153 *TBA: Chapters 154, 156, 162, 164, 168, 169, 173 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoki Kuroki Akari has a crush on Tomoki who is largely unaware of her despite being in the same class. Tomoko Kuroki Akari and Tomoko have a one-sided rivalry due to a misunderstanding. Akari mistakenly thought Tomoko was Tomoki's girlfriend. After a comic misunderstanding in Chapter 91 which results in Akari confessing to Tomoki in front of Kotomi and Tomoko that she, too, wants "to see his dick," Tomoko refers to her and Kotomi as the "Dick Sisters (ちんちん妹・''chinchin imōto/shisotā'')." She specifically addresses her as "Little Dick Child (ちん子ちゃん・''chinko-chan'')." Sayaka Akari and Sayaka are close friends. They have known each other since middle school and currently attend the same high school. Aside from hanging out at school, they also spend time outside of class as seen during a Christmas get together. However Sakaya is the one in Chapter 95 who infamously confronts Tomoko's denigration of Akari for wanting to see her brother's unmentionables. In Chapter 145 she loudly reminds Akari of this event in class when she tries to reassure her that she should not be embarrassed by it nor feel she has no chance with Tomoki. When she discovers that Sayaka appears to be developing a relationship with the previously unnamed friend of Tomoki, Nakamura, she decides not to be jealous but to support her as she supports her over Tomoki. When Sayaka "doth protest too much" denying any interest in Nakamura, Akari tries to tease her by suggesting that, then, she can pursue him. Sayaka explodes over Akari's eventual confession that she was joking by suggesting that Nakamura's Unmentionables will prove too small for her! Watamote Wiki can neither confirm nor deny that Sayaka has viewed Nakamura's di[CENSORED - Ed.]k. Kotomi Komiyama Akari mistook Kotomi for Tomoki's older sister. Despite being rivals for Tomoki's affections, Akari and Kotomi have become friends. It appears that Akari is willing to let Kotomi pursue Tomoki, though the Omake reveals she claimed she would not give up her own pursuit. Still, she encourages and helps Kotomi make Valentine's Day chocolates for Tomoki and even rushes to prevent Tomoki receiving the wrong chocolates after a slap-stick mix-up between Tomoko and Kotomi's chocolates. Trivia *She appears unnamed in the anime and is listed as "Female Middle-Schooler" (女子中学生) in the credits. *She shares her name with the former Chiba Lotte Marines player and current manager Tadahito Iguchi. Gallery sayaka and akari middle school.jpg|Sayaka and Akari in middle school akari tomoko middleschool.jpg|Akari meets Tomoko when she delivers Tomoki's homework Akari_and_Sayaka_Middle_School.png|Akari on the left as a middle school student. Chapter_91_akari_tomoko_kotomi.png Chapter_91_akari_dick.png Ch91_akari_blushing.png Akari V10 Omake.png|Akari does not appreciate Kotomi's humorous reminder that she said "dick." Akari Sly c156.png|Sly Akari-Chan Akari Cat V15.jpg|Artist's drawing for Volume 15 launch . . . with cat ears! Akari Nickname c169.png|'Not Shown:' Appreciation from Akari regarding Tomoko's nickname for her. Navigation Category:Female Category:Minor characters